Edge of Seventeen
by Mrs. Billie Jean
Summary: Kurt doesn't get kissed by Karofsky in the locker rooms, he gets raped. See how Blaine comes through for Kurt, reminding him he's there for Kurt. New Directions are now out for blood, Sue is still principle and refuses to expel Karofsky.
1. Just Like the White Winged Dove

**Summary: Kurt doesn't get kissed by Karofsky in the locker rooms, he gets raped. See how Blaine comes through for Kurt, reminding him he's there for Kurt. New Directions are now out for blood, Sue is still principle and refuses to expel Karofsky. The Police refuse to arrest him and his father does nothing.**

**Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Puck/Rachel, Finn/Quinn (all other couples from the show are the same)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor the songs. I just own the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Finn, Quinn, Rachel, and Puck were all walking together towards the Choir room, laughing, when Rachel suddenly stopped by the guys locker rooms.

"What's up Rachel?"

"Finn, Puck, you need to go in there right now and help Kurt. Quinn, go get Principle Sue. Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt's laying on the floor, sobbing, and he's at least half naked in there." Everyone looked at each other in shock before moving to do what Rachel told them to do. Rachel herself took off down the hall, her eyes wild with terror and worry. She skidded into the choir room, saw Mr. Will Schuester, grabbed him and started pulling him towards the boys locker room with no explanation as to what was going on.

"Wait wait wait! Rachel! What's going on!"

"It's Kurt! He's hurt or in trouble or something!" Will took off with amazing speed, pulling Rachel along with him. He arrived before Sue, who was stuck in a meeting she couldn't get out of (or didn't want to get out of). Will pushed the door to the locker rooms open and pulled Rachel inside with him. What they walked into made them stop, and their hearts break. Kurt was huddled against Finn, shaking and crying, as Puck called an ambulance. Finn was doing his best to hold him and was trying to do as Kurt was telling him to, which was call Blaine.

"Hey can one of you get ahold of Kurt's friend Blaine for me?" Will nodded and grabbed Kurt's phone from Finn, as Rachel kneeled next to Finn and Kurt. Tears were streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton Academy: Warblers Study Session<strong>

Blaine sat staring out the window, thinking about Kurt. Again. As he had been since he met the cute little singer from Williams McKinely High.

"Earth to Blaine! Come one man we have to study for that AP Chem test tomorrow!" Blaine just nodded and said,

"Give me a minute." He had just noticed that Kurt was calling him. A smile crept on his face and all of the Warblers knew who he was going to be talking to for a while. They just smiled and went about their business.

"Hey Kurt…Umm yes this is Blaine. May I ask why you are calling on my friend's phone?...wait wait what! Okay I'll be there as soon as I possibly can!...No I'm glad you called me…Okay tell him I'll be waiting there for him and to have courage…thank you thank you thank you for calling me!...Okay bye." Everyone looked up at the first sign of panic in Blaine's voice.

"Is everything alright Blaine?"

"No. I need to get to the hospital. Kurt's been hurt, and they think he may have been raped." He looked at the senior three for permission to leave, and he took off sprinting when they all nodded. He needed to get to his Kurt. He needed his Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima Hospital<strong>

All of New Directions, Kurt's dad and Finn's mom were in the waiting room when Blaine came skidding into view. Will and Finn stood and went over to him.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?" Blaine nodded and said,

"What's going on? He is okay…right?" Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We don't know, Blaine." Blaine looked at them both and said,

"Kurt speaks highly of you two, Mr. Schue and Finn. And thank you for calling me."

"Kurt kept insisting that you be called. He said that you may be a new friend and all that, but he likes you a lot and he wanted you here when he was able to have visitors. Blaine nodded and shakily took his jacket off before sinking into a chair next to a very pretty brunette that was sitting next to Will.

"Hi. I'm Rachel. I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"Hi. I'm Blaine. I couldn't agree with you more." He shook her hand before putting his head in this hands. Why was he freaking out over Kurt? Surely he couldn't already like the cutie a lot more than a friend should. Then again, Blaine wasn't surprised. Eventually, Kurt's dad, and Finn's mom, were called to see Kurt. It was silent in the very full waiting room. Everyone was pacing or spread out on all of the couches. Rachel and Blaine looked at each other.

"We all have two things in common. A) We care about Kurt and B) we are all in Glee clubs at our high school. Want to start off a song for Kurt?" Blaine nodded and sighed thinking. He got an idea before he started to sing softly. Everyone stopped to listen to him.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes, Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
><em>_Moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year?_

New Directions realized how perfect this song seemed to fit right now. They couldn't explain why, it just fit. Will looked at Rachel and she raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say go ahead.

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights In cups of coffee In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life?_

Everyone joined in then, tears streaming down their faces.

_How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love Seasons of love. Seasons of love Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes! Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
><em>_Journeys to plan. Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure the life Of a woman or a man? In truths that she learned, Or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, Or the way that she died. It's time now to sing out, Tho' the story never ends Let's celebrate Remember a year in the life of friends Remember the love! Remember the love!__  
><em>_Seasons of love! Oh you got to got to__Remember the love!__You know that love is a gift from up above__Share love, give love spread love__Measure measure your life in love._

Blaine sighed and then turned automatically when the door opened. Burt came into the room, his face pale and his eyes filled with worry.

"He was raped."


	2. Sings a Song Sounds Like He's Singing

**Summary: Kurt doesn't get kissed by Karofsky in the locker rooms, he gets raped. See how Blaine comes through for Kurt, reminding him he's there for Kurt. New Directions are now out for blood, Sue is still principle and refuses to expel Karofsky. The Police refuse to arrest him and his father does nothing.**

**Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Puck/Rachel, Finn/Quinn (all other couples from the show are the same)**

**A/N: Thank you for all of you whom have subscribed to this story! I was very shocked, but very happy! Thank you once more! Here's another chapter for you, maybe one more before I have to go and chill with my girls tonight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Blaine stood in the doorway of Kurt's room, watching as everyone prayed over him. Kurt was asleep currently, having been knocked out by medications. The police had left a while ago, it seemed, and it was after visiting hours but no one that worked at the hospital could find it in their hearts to ask them to leave. Will looked at Blaine, who looked like his heart was just breaking and his whole heart was falling apart around him, and then turned to the New Directions.

"Hey let's give Blaine some time with him please?" Everyone nodded and cleared the room, squeezing Blaine's shoulder as they walked past him into the hall. Finn was the last to leave and he whispered to Blaine,

"He's going to need you now. You better not hurt him, or I will hunt you down, I will kill you, and I will castrate you. Understood?" Blaine nodded and Finn smiled before leaving Blaine alone with Kurt. Blaine walked slowly to Kurt's bed as soon as the door was shut. He sank into a chair that was right next to Kurt's head and he felt tears run down his face.

"I barely know you, and I feel insanely in love with you. When Mr. Schue called me and told me what was happening with you, I felt like my heart was breaking. I don't know what that…that…that monster did to you, but know that I'll be by your side, protecting you, watching you. And if he tries ANYTHING again, I will murder him and stake his head in the middle of the hallway of your school. This is my promise to you."

"Never…knew that…a new friend…could care so much." Blaine sighed with relief and said shakily as he pushed a strand of hair out of Kurt's eyes.

"It doesn't help that the look of pure amazement you were giving me when The Warblers sang Teenage Dream captured me." Kurt laughed softly and whispered,

"Thank you for coming. Hope I didn't pull you away from practice." Blaine shook his head.

"Don't worry, we were just in the middle of study time before practice. The senior three gave me permission to leave when they heard what was going on. I'm sure they will all come and see you sometime soon. They like you."

"Not as much as you like me, I hope. I'm not into polygamy." Blaine laughed and Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken slightly at the sound. Blaine stared at the heart monitor for a second before smirking.

"Someone likes my laugh does he?" Kurt blushed before whispering,

"I'm sorry that I let Karofsky do that to me…" Blaine covered Kurt's mouth before he could continue with that thought.

"Don't blame yourself for what that sick monster did to you." Kurt nodded and drifted back off into sleep. Blaine sighed before leaning forward and kissed Kurt's forehead ever so softly.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later<strong>

"You will be missed Blaine. But know, you are forever a Warbler. Give Kurt our best regards please." Blaine nodded, turned, and walked away from Dalton Academy forever. Not once did he look back at his Glee friends. He walked through the gates, and away from the school for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Kurt walked into the choir room, his face pale. He was released from the hospital the day after the attack had happened, and found out that Karofsky wasn't going to be expelled or even arrested for what he did. He looked like he wanted to bolt but Finn refused to let him do that. At least until he saw the surprise waiting for him.

"Kurt! Welcome back!" Will said softly as he walked to stand in front of Kurt. Kurt looked terrified and Will wasn't shocked. He would have been severely startled if Kurt hadn't looked terrified at all, after what had happened.

"Thank you Mr. Schue." Will nodded and moved to the side to let Kurt take a seat. Kurt did, in the furthest corner from everyone else. Will cleared his throat for a second before saying to everyone,

"Now we have an audition for us so why don't we give our undivided attention to it." Everyone looked at each other before staring at the doorway as someone walked in singing. Kurt's heart began to pound, even as the fear of the rape fought against it all, as Blaine walked in singing.

_I said, "I wanna touch the earth I wanna break it in my hands I wanna grow something Wild and unruly" I wanna sleep on the hard ground In the comfort of your arms On a pillow of blue bonnets In a blanket made of stars Oh it sounds good to me I say, "Cowboy take me away__  
><em>_Fly this girl as high as you can Into the wild blue" Set me free oh I pray Closer to Heaven above __and Closer to you, closer to you I wanna walk and not run I wanna skip and not fall I wanna look at the horizon And not see a building standing tall I wanna be the only one__  
><em>_For miles and miles Except for maybe you And your simple smile Oh it sounds good to me Yes it sounds so good to me Cowboy take me away Fly this girl as high as you can Into the wild blue__  
><em>_Set me free oh I pray Closer to Heaven above and Closer to you, closer to you_

The New Directions all cheered for Blaine as Will said,

"Welcome to New Directions, Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled as he took a seat next to Kurt. Kurt took one look at him and burst out sobbing, burying his face into Blaine as Blaine wrapped Kurt up in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well there you go. Hope you like it. I'm going throw you guys through a loop in this next chapter but hey it's my story? Hope you guys like it! ;)_**

**_-Sierra_**


	3. Whoo whoo Just Like A White Winged Dove

**Summary: Kurt doesn't get kissed by Karofsky in the locker rooms, he gets raped. See how Blaine comes through for Kurt, reminding him he's there for Kurt. New Directions are now out for blood, Sue is still principle and refuses to expel Karofsky. The Police refuse to arrest him and his father does nothing.**

**Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Puck/Rachel, Finn/Quinn (all other couples from the show are the same)**

**A/N: So I got a review saying that my summary really doesn't make sense. I guess I should explain.**

**Lima, Ohio is a very closed minded place. So if someone who is gay is like raped or attacked, the people of the town will not do a thing about it, because they feel those who are gay/homosexual deserve it. **

**Hope that helps. But, yes I do have something planned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

No one moved, except for Will. He immediately went up to where Blaine sat with Kurt and whispered,

"Do you want me to clear the room for you two?" Blaine nodded and Will looked to everyone else. They seemed to get the message without a word being said. Everyone just left the room as Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shirt. They all felt like their hearts were breaking as they walked slowly down the hall into the auditorium.

"What are we going to do, Mr. Schue. I feel so helpless right now." Will hugged Mercedes and said softly,

"Give Kurt some time and remind him how much we love him. He will heal with time, but it will take time." Rachel sighed and leaned against Puck, who held her and rubber her arm as he thought in silence. Suddenly he moved away from his girlfriend, went onto the stage, picked up the guitar, and strummed a tune that Rachel knew all too well. He nodded to her, and she joined him on the stage to sing.

_Hold Me Like The River Jordan And I Will Then Say To Thee You Are My Friend Carry Me__  
><em>_Like You Are My Brother Love Me Like A Mother Will You Be There? Weary Tell Me Will You Hold Me When Wrong, Will You Scold Me When Lost Will You Find Me? But They Told Me__  
><em>_A Man Should Be Faithful And Walk When Not Able And Fight Till The End But I'm Only Human Everyone's Taking Control Of Me Seems That The World's Got A Role For Me__  
><em>_I'm So Confused Will You Show To Me You'll Be There For Me And Care Enough To Bear Me__  
><em>

Not a face was dry in the auditorium when Rachel and Puck finished singing. It described all too perfectly as to how they felt over the whole Kurt situation. They wanted to be there for him, but they didn't know how to be there for a friend, a BROTHER, who had been raped and hurt viciously in the locker room of their very own school.

* * *

><p><strong>Choir Room<strong>

Blaine held Kurt like he was the most precious thing in the world to him. Kurt just sobbed into Blaine's shirt, gasping for air every once in a while. Blaine's dress shirt was soaked all the way through but Blaine didn't care. What he did care about, however, was the fact that he had an angel in his arms that had been hurt in the worse possible way, and was wanted to help Kurt somehow, but he didn't know how to help other than to hold him as he cried. He suspected that Kurt hadn't reacted to his rape since it happened and was actually relieved to see him doing something.

"Sorry for crying all over you." Blaine smiled softly at the broken angel in his arms, and said as he wiped away the remaining tears that would otherwise dry and mar Kurt's beautiful face,

"Don't apologize. You needed to cry. I am happy to provide a shoulder for you to do just that, and I am honored that you trust me enough to do just that."

"But you must think little of me now, not able to defend myself against my attacker. So much for courage…"

"Kurt Hummel you shut up right now. I do not think any less of you because of what happened. I think you are still incredible, very strong, and very courageous. You didn't have to come to school today, but you did. I applaud you for that, and I think that it takes a lot for you to be here right now." Kurt smiled softly and chuckled hoarsely.

"Well I don't see how but I'll drop it for now." Blaine nodded before his face become very serious.

"Have you had nightmares?" Kurt stiffened before nodding. Blaine sighed and dropped his head onto Kurt's very softly and held him tighter.

"If you ever want to talk about them, or what happened. I am here for you. I will listen and I will not run away from you. I will not stop being friends with you if you tell me what happened and what happened is horrific. I don't want you to run away from this though. You need a friend in the middle of the night, call me and I'll be there." Kurt nodded into Blaine's chest and Blaine began to sing softly.

_You and I must make a pact_

_We must bring salvation back_

_When there is love I'll be there_

_I reach out my hand to you_

_I'll have faith in all that you do_

_Just call out my name and I'll be there_

_And I'll be there to comfort you_

_Build my world of dreams around you_

_I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength I will keep holding on_

_Yes I will yes I will_

_If you should find somebody new_

_I know he better be good to you_

'_Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there_

_don't you know baby, yeah yeah_

_I'll be there I'll be there, just call my name I'll be there_

_I'll be there I'll be there whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_Don't you know baby yeah yeah_

_I'll be there I'll be there just call out my name I'll be there_

Kurt gazed at Blaine in pure amazement, and Blaine even thought he saw love shining back at him. He kissed Kurt's forehead very softly before standing, pulling Kurt up with him.

"Come on. They're all in the auditorium. Do you want to sing about your anger and frustration and hurt? It might help." Kurt nodded and they walked through the halls quickly. Kurt noticed that Blaine never let go of his hand and Blaine noticed with a smile that Kurt never tried to pull away. **Progress. Just baby steps, but maybe I can help him heal with time **Blaine thought with a smile. He pushed open the doors and they looked at everyone standing there, not saying a word.

Kurt tried to jerk away, not wanting to see shame in his fellow New Directions members but Blaine didn't let him.

"Stop. They all care about you. They will not think any less of you for crying, just like I won't. They care about you. They know how hard this is for you. Now come on. Please don't run away." Kurt nodded and allowed for Blaine to lead him up to the stage. Eyes followed their progress, feeling relief sweep through the auditorium. Kurt stood center stage, his arms wrapped around his bruised midsection. Blaine went to sit with everyone else, waiting for Kurt to start. Kurt took a deep breath before starting.

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

_The way that you did you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me but everyone else around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die__  
><em>_I heard you cry__  
><em>_Every night in your sleep__  
><em>_I was so young__  
><em>_You should have known better than to lean on me__  
><em>_You never thought of anyone else__  
><em>_You just saw your pain__  
><em>_And now I cry__  
><em>_In the middle of the night__  
><em>_Over the same damn thing__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I tried my hardest just to forget everything__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I don't know how to let anyone else in__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I am afraid__  
><em>_Because of you_

Kurt let out a shuddering breath before stumbling off the stage and into the waiting arms of Blaine.


End file.
